For example, an automobile and such employs a sliding seat, a slide door or the like arranged slidable with respect to a vehicle. The sliding seat is mounted with a seat sensor for detecting whether or not a passenger is seated and an electronic device such as a seat belt sensor for detecting whether or not a seat belt is fastened. The slide door is mounted with a drive motor for opening and closing a door window and an electronic device such as a door courtesy lamp for lighting one's feet when the door is opened. For this reason, the vehicle having a slide body such as a sliding seat or a slide door is provided with various electric wire wiring devices for wiring an electric wire from a vehicle body to the slide body or power supply devices, in order to connect an electronic device provided at the slide body side and an electronic device such as a control device provided at the vehicle body side.
In such electric wire wiring device, the electric wire (e.g., a flat cable or a flat harness) connecting the electronic device of the slide body side and the electronic device of the vehicle body side will have an extra length portion which is formed to the electric wire with the sliding of the slide body. Thus, the winding device is used for winding such extra length portion of the electric wire to prevent the electric wire from interfering with the slide body and such (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). As shown in FIG. 5, a conventional flat cable winding device 00 disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured to wind up one end side of a flat cable C and lead out an another end side of the flat cable C, and includes a case 101 which is substantially cylindrical in entire shape, an inner annular wall 102 provided in the case 101 and retaining the one end side of the flat cable C, a rotor 103 configured to be guided by the inner annular wall 102 and rotatably arranged, and a coil spring 104 configured to bias the rotor 103 in a winding direction R of the flat cable C. The rotor 103 is provided with a plurality of rollers 105 arranged along a circumferential direction of the rotor 103.
The winding device 100 is configured such that, the one end side of the flat cable C introduced into the case 101 is reversed by one of the plurality of rollers 105 and retained in the inner annular wall 102, and the another end side of the flat cable C is led out to the outside of the case 101. Furthermore, the winding device 100 is configured to wind up the flat cable C by rotating the rotor 103 in the winding direction R by the biasing force of the coil spring 104, thereby winding the flat cable C around the inner annular wall 102 and around outer circumferences of the plurality of rollers 105. Meanwhile, when the another end side of the flat cable C is pulled by the sliding of the slide body, the rotor 103 is rotated in an opposite direction of the winding direction R, and the flat cable C wound around the inner annular wall 102 and the plurality of rollers 105 is unwound and led to the outside of the case 101.